A Legend Is Reborn
by Kazziiex
Summary: Gwen is an orphan. She thinks she was left outside a abbey near Hull when she was just a baby. But her carer Laycie know more about her past than she does. Now 16 years on and Gwen wants to know.
1. In The Forest

**Hey I had this idea one night and I had to write it down. I plan to make it in to a story, but I don't have a clear story line yet so you will have to bear with me on that. I don't own Robin Hood. Yes I know its a sort start but it will get better, I will star writing up the next chapter now so hopefully it will be up in the next couple of days. Hope you all like it, please R&R =D**

I ran as fast as I could through the cold crisp morning, the leaves under foot crunching with every step I took. Two days in this dreary forest and I still hadn't found him. How hard could it be to find the famous outlaw?

I'd been running from the Sheriffs men for all most an hour now, I was just walking on the North Road when I saw someone who looked like they needed help, then the next thing I know its a trap and I'm running for my life. I started to come to a stop as I heard the distant shouts and barks of my pursuers fade. Finally they'd given up.

I started to head deeper in to the forest but before I had taken a few steps forwards I was strung up in the air, "Ahh" a small cry escaped my lips. Just then a rustling came from a near bush... "Who said money didn't grow on trees"


	2. Realization

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've had a lot going on lately. So here is the second chapter, hope you all like it.**

One Week Before

I was on my way to help Laycie in the garden when I heard raised voices coming from kitchen down the corridor. I quietly came to the wooden door, it was open enough for me to make out that Gemma – she was the abbeys cook, she was in her early forty's, had kind heart, always one to make you laugh, but from the tone of her voice it did not sound good – was needing some dough while Laycie – The woman who was like a mother to me, she was in her late thirties – was standing her standing opposite her. It looked like they were arguing. But why? Normally they were best friends.

" You have to tell her Laycie!"

"I can't!"

"Why not Layc?"

Their voices where a quieter now, so I struggled to here them.

"I can't because I was made to promise never to tell her who her birth parents were"

"Gwen's 16 she deserves to know"

"Look her mother is all ready dead and her father...well he might as well be, so why is there any point in telling her?"

"Because she's growing up believing that she has no family, no past. Laycie! She's the daughter of Robin Hood!"

I could not believe what I was hearing all this time Laycie knew who my parents were but never told me.

"Look I don't have time for this ok I have to go meet Gwen in the garden."

And with that she headed to the door. I was too dazed to hide so just stood there.

"Gwen?!" She gasped with shock.

"How could you!" I shouted at her.

I had to get away for here so I ran to the harbor, the one place where I can relax and be alone. Its a five minute walk from the abbey but I got there in half the time. I came to the dock and sat down with my feet hanging of the end. It was still early in the morning so there was hardly any one around. I just sat there listening to the gulls above me and felling cool the sea breeze on my face. The the realization hit me like a wave. My father is Robin Hood! I couldn't get my head round it, all my life I've heard stories about him and his gang and how they steal for the rich to give to the poor. I just could not believe it. Tears started to form in my eye, out of sadness and happiness I didn't know.

"Gwen" I hear a soft familiar voice say.

"Tell me everything" I said.

**Sorry its short but this chapter was meant to be a lot longer but I hadn't written it all, but I thought I should update so I uploaded what I had written. The next chapter will be longer though and will carry on from where this left off. I hope you like this story so far . Plz R&R and let me know what you think. xx**


	3. The Past

"Tell me everything"

The way she sighed I knew she understood what I meant. She sat down next to me with her legs hanging off the side like mine.

"Your Mother, Marian of Kinghton, I was her maid, gave birth to you at only 18. Her and your Farther Robin of Locksley were to be married, but the never did. Robin left a week before the wedding to go fight with the King in the Holy Land. Marian was so heart broken, she make her she ill for many weeks after. But I soon discovered that it was more than that, she was pregnant. Only me and her Farther were aloud to know. Marian was not to leave the house till you were born. No one had any suspicions, because they all knew how heart broken she was and just presumed that she wanted to be alone.

So on the 3rd of April you were born. Your Mother begged her Farther your Grandfather -Edward the Sheriff of Nottingham at the time- to let her keep you but he was determined for you to be sent away. And that's what happened I brought you here, I stayed with you because I knew if I went back there Marian would make me take her to you. Also Edward make me promise to look after you but to never tell you who you parents were because he was so worried what would happen to his daughter if any one was to find out that she had a child out of marriage."

There was a long moment of silence while I took everything in. I just could not believe it, just a hour ago I was an orphan and now I have a family.

"She asked me to give you this to you when I thought were ready and I think Gemma was right you do deserve to know." Laycie handed me a folded piece of parchment.

I slowly unfolded the parchment and what fell on to my lap stunned me. It was a beautiful silver locket, it had flowers all over it. When I opened there was a R.L engraved in to the left side and a M.K engraved in to the right, it was my parent initials.

"Your farther gave it to your Mother as an engagement present." She said as I placed the locket around me neck.

"Its a letter from your Mother addressed to you." She answered me unsaid question as looked at the parchment.

"To my dearest Gwen." I read aloud. "First you must know that I will never stop loving and I never wanted you to leave me, but your Grandfather says it's for the best and so I can do nothing. I wish I could watch you grow up ans see the strong brave, beautiful woman I know you'll become. I pray the we might meet one day and maybe be a family together, me you and your Father. But if that day never comes please don't forget that I will think of you every day for the rest of my life and no matter what happens to me you will always be in my heart. Just remember everything is a choise everything we do. All my love Marian your Mother."

By the time I had finished tears were running down my face, the letter was so simple yet it told me everything about her. I wanted to meet her she sounded like the Mother I always dreamed of having. But then I realized something.

"Lacyie back at the abbey you told Gemma that my Mother was dead." I looked into her eyes and new it was true.

"I'm so sorry Gwen" Lacyie said here voice filled with sympathy.

"How?"

"Theres been story going round, but no one reallys knows, some think the new Sheriff went to the Holy Land and took Marian with him and she died of an illness no one knows." It was oviouse that Lacyice and my Mother were close friends all thoses years ago by the sadness in her eyes.

"And my Farther?"

"I guess he doesn't know anything about you, unless Marian told him"

In a single second I knew what I had to do.

"I have to find him"

"What... don't be silly Gwen, he lives in Sherwood forest how could you possibly find him?" She said in a very motherly way.

"Well, Sherwood forest sounds like a good place to start" I said with a mischievous grin across my face. Very much like my fathers though I didn't know it a the time.

**I'm really sorry how long this had taken me to upload, All I can blame it on is lazyness which isn't good and I'm sorry =( But I hope you like it this is what the silver locket looks like** .**plz R&R Katie XX  
**


End file.
